SEASON 4 (Birth of Sizzle)
Survivor Series *'Cody Rhodes© '''def. Curtis Axel w/ Hulk Hogan'' *'Kane, Dolph Ziggler and Daniel Bryan '''def. Seth Rollins and Feed Me Gore in a Traditional Survivor Series match, Kane was sole survivor. *'Konnor©' def. Rusev *'Tyler & Festus©' def. Del Rio Clan *'Edge and Randy Orton def. Bo Dallas and Luke Harper in an Open Challenge match. *'''Kevin Owens© def. Corey Graves in an Extreme Rules match *'Cesaro '''def. Jack Swagger, Dean Ambrose and Wade Barrett in a 4 way elimination match. Pre show: *'The New Day''' def. Nusos (Neville and Jey Uso) *'Mark Henry' def. Tyson Kidd Cyber Sunday * Bray Wyatt '''def. Daniel Bryan© After cashing in his Money in the Bank Briefcase. * '''Daniel Bryan def. Cody Rhodes© Daniel Bryan beat Kane and Seth Rollins in the users vote to Vs. Cody Rhodes for the World Tittle. * Curtis Axel 'def. Hulk Hogan in a Street Fight ''Street Fight beat a Ladder and a Iron Man match in the user vote. * 'Tyler & Festus© '''def. Del Rio Clan ''Del Rio Clan beat Feed Me Gore and Prime Time Players in the user vote. * '''Batista def. Dolph Ziggler in a Cage match Cage Match beat No DQ and 2/3 Falls match in the user vote. * Edge and Randy Orton def. Bo Dallas and Luke Harper in a Elimination Tag match Elimination Tag match beat No DQ and Tables match in the user vote. * Kofi Kingston def. Konnor© with Victor as special Referee Victor beat Cesaro and Big E for the special Referee spot in the user vote. * Kane def. Seth Rollins in a Inferno match Pre show: * Alberto Del Rio '''def. Kevin Owens© * '''Rusev '''def. Mark Henry Royal Rumble * '''Sizzle '''won the Royal Rumble match, last Eliminating Brock Lesnar and Seth Rollins * '''Cody Rhodes def. Bray Wyatt© and Curtis Axel * Tyler & Festus© '''def. Feed Me Gore * '''Kofi Kingston© def. Cesaro * Victor def. Konnor * Alberto Del Rio© def. Big E * Rusev '''def. Mark Henry in a 2/3 Falls match Pre show: * '''Corey Graves '''def. Fandango, Jey Uso, Neville, Tyson Kidd and Darren Young in a King of Heat Battle Royal. Fastlane * '''Batista def. Cody Rhodes©, Curtis Axel, Bray Wyatt, Seth Rollins and Randy Orton in an Elimination Chamber match. (Batista Eliminated everyone) * Alberto Del Rio def. Kofi Kingston©, Dean Ambrose, Kevin Owens, Wade Barrett and Konnor in an Elimination Chamber match. (Becoming both NXT and IC Champion) * Bo Dallas ''w/Luke Harper'' def. Sizzle to win Sizzle's Wrestlemania tittle match. * Feed Me Gore def. Tyler & Festus© via Countout (Tyler & Festus retain) * Dolph Ziggler'' w/Rusev def. Hulk Hogan ''in what was booked as a "Legend vs Icon" match * Cesaro '''def. Big E Pre show: * '''Mark Henry def. Big Show * Prime Time Players def. Nusos Following Fastlane Sizzle def. Bo Dallas to win back his Tittle match at Wrestlemania, Kevin Owens def. Alberto Del Rio and Kofi Kingston to win the IC Tittle. '' The Next Week, ''The New Day def. Tyler & Festus© for the Tag Team Tittles, Curtis Axel def. Kevin Owens© to win the IC Tittle. WrestleMania 4 * Sizzle '''def. Batista© * '''Kevin Nash'' w/Scott Hall def. Dolph Ziggler ''w/Hulk Hogan * Seth Rollins def. Cody Rhodes in a Ladder match * Christian '''def. Curtis Axel© in a match where the killswitch is banned. * '''Bray Wyatt ''w/Rowan def. Bo Dallas w/Harper'' * Del Rio Clan© '''def. New Day© in a 6 man Tag match where the winners won both the Tag Team and NXT Tittles. * '''Randy Orton def. Edge Pre show: * Big Show '''won the Egg Memorial Battle Royal * '''Titus O'Neil '''def. Darren Young * '''New Ascension (Konnor and Barrett) def. Victor and Cesaro''' ''' THE GOLDEN KEVINS